Existing frost-free yard hydrants drain water which is left standing above the buried valve in the hydrant into the ground. Such provisions require an opening from the water pipe to the ground below ground level. Any such opening, however it is protected and sealed, is vulnerable to the entrance of unsanitary ground water, which may thereafter be supplied with water from the hydrant.